


Façades

by AmaranthPrincess21



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Rivetra Week 2015, cop!Petra, thug!levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/AmaranthPrincess21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In order to bring down notorious criminal Levi Ackerman, detective Petra Ral must go undercover and get close to him. However, she learns early on that getting friendly with Levi isn't an easy job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Façades

**Author's Note:**

> Rivetra Week, Day 5  
> Prompt: Undercover  
> TW: sexual themes, assault

_“Remember our goal, Petra. Get Levi Ackerman to a secure location and we’ll bring him into custody.”_ Petra replayed her superior Erwin Smith’s voice in her head as she walked down the shady street known to be Levi’s stomping grounds. For months, Levi and his gang had been involved in various thefts and murders. It had taken months for Erwin to finally narrow down the location Levi was running around in and even longer to figure out it was him and his gang behind all of the criminal activity. The question still hanging above the police’s heads was where Levi’s hideout was. There was no way to be sure and the only solid guess they had was somewhere near Petra’s current location as she walked around a sketchy part of Mitras.

Her tall heels clacked obnoxiously against the concrete as she wandered up and down the street.  _“Look out for this man,” Erwin told her, handing her a picture of Levi. “Get him to our secured room on King’s Boulevard and we’ll be able to take down his entire gang.”_ So far, she hadn’t seen much other than prostitutes, the occasional client, a few people clearly batshit crazy from drugs, and a few shady characters. She pulled her incredibly tiny skirt down a bit, feeling it ride up.  _I_ still  _can’t believe I have to wear this crap,_ she thought in irritation.  _I can’t fight in this. The least they could have done was put me in booty shorts. I could fight in those but no, they decided a miniskirt was my best option. I’m having a word with them when I get back to the station._

It was late morning on the second day of her undercover job when she finally had a breakthrough. She was walking towards McDonald’s to get something to eat when she ran into a group of three. Excitement bubbled in her stomach as she recognized the man walking in between the other two: it was her target.  _ Damn it, how am I supposed to get him alone? I can’t proposition all  of them, _ she thought, trying to think of a backup plan.  _If I can get his attention, maybe he’ll come back for me later._

Petra got back into character as a prostitute, honey colored eyes indiscreetly checking Levi out.  _He’s got a nice body, I’ll give him that,_ she thought as her eyes locked onto his. He had pretty eyes too, albeit he looked fairly annoyed with her lecherous observation. She gave him a quick wink and a coy grin before passing him. Changing courses, she made a beeline for her car a few blocks away. She locked the doors and making sure no one was around, she called Erwin to give him an update.

“I found him, sir. And I found two people who I think are his accomplices,” she said into the receiver.

“But you haven’t secured them yet?” Erwin asked.

“No, I haven’t. The target wasn’t alone so I couldn’t carry out the plan,” she replied. “I laid some bait that will help when I see him again, but I don’t think it’ll be easy to get him alone.” 

“If he’s with his accomplices next time, just proposition the men and take them to the secured room,” Erwin told her. “Preferably we want Levi but if you can’t get him, go for one of his accomplices.”

“I understand, sir,” she replied. “I’ll be back at the station around six to give a description of his companions.”

“I’ll see you then. Good luck on your mission, Petra. Our men are at the ready when you bring back one of the thugs to the secured room.” 

Petra didn’t see Levi for another two days but thankfully the next time she saw him, he was alone.  _Oh thank goodness,_ she silently sighed in relief. Putting a sultry smile on her face, she walked straight up to him. 

“Hey there, baby, want a ride?” she asked. 

“No,” he replied, trying to push past her.  Wow, he’s so verbose.

“Aw, come on.” She quickly got in front of him, pouting. “You look pretty tense. I could take care of that for you.”

“I’m tense because you won’t take no for an answer,” he retorted. “Seriously. Fuck off. I’m not interested in dirty whores like you.”

“I’m not a dirty whore!” she replied angrily. “I’ll have you know I’ve never had sex before and I’ve only given six handjobs and two blowjobs in my life!”

“Well now you just sound like a disappointment,” he said. 

“I’m just starting out, all right? The rent in Mitras is insane and I have to find some way to pay the bills,” she said. He sighed and with a roll of his eyes, he dug into his pocket and took out his wallet.

“Here. Don’t spend it all in one place,” he said sarcastically as he thrust a twenty dollar bill into her hands. He started to walk away and Petra realized her chances of arresting him were slipping through her fingers.

“Hey! Don’t you want me to properly thank you for this?” she asked, running back up to him.

“You have my money, what else do you want? You want me to bend you over a table and fuck you senseless, or something? Be thankful I’m giving you money without asking you to suck my dick.” Before she could even think of a reply, he was gone, hurrying down the street. She slipped her heels off and followed him, but when she turned the corner she lost him.  _Crap. This is going to be harder than I thought._

Four days passed and she had two missed opportunities, both times him driving down the street in an unassuming black car where she couldn’t flag him down. Bright pinks and dark purples streaked the sky as the sun started set for the day. It was a Friday night and Erwin had asked Petra to work late, hoping the shady nightlife would coax Levi out of hiding. But so far she had no luck and she was beginning to worry the plan would never work. 

_Come on, the plan will work,_ she told herself, walking back towards Levi’s stomping grounds from a local mom and pop diner a few blocks away.  _Erwin’s plans might be weird, but they always end up working. If I just talk to Levi a lot, maybe he’ll warm up to me and eventually I can get him alone and the plan will work. I should propose that to Erwin. It’s ridiculous we have a team ready to ambush him at the hotel where our room is and we haven’t even had them do anything but wait for a week._

A few men hollered at her from a car but she ignored them, just like she had done with all of the other men that catcalled her earlier that week. She didn’t realize how hard it was to actually turn down sexed up men. Sure, she had her experiences in bars but those usually ended with the men bleeding on the ground and Petra having to explain to her coworkers that responded to a call why she beat someone into a bloody pulp. But with posing as a prostitute she couldn’t cause a scene and saying no was a lot harder. Hell, she had to make up exorbitant sex prices to drive most men away. It was kind of funny, actually. Because of her high prices she drove all of the men to the other prostitutes in the area. They actually came and thanked her for the increased business one morning, although they did express confusion on how in the world she was supporting herself when they didn’t see her take any clients.

Petra gritted her teeth as she heard another car pulling to the curb beside her.  _I am_ not  _in the mood to deal with another fuckboy,_ she thought. 

“Hey, you.” Her body perked up at the familiar baritone voice of Levi. She put a smile on her face and walked to his car. A quick glance to his backseat proved it was empty and she deemed it safe enough to approach. 

“Hey there, baby,” she said, leaning on his open passenger window. “How’re you doing tonight?”

“A bit stressed, to be honest. Think you could help me out?” he asked, a seductive grin on his thin lips.

“I’d love to,” she grinned. “Forty dollars for the whole package. You in?”

“I’m in,” he replied. He unlocked the door and she got in, quickly buckling up and letting Levi drive her away from the street. 

“I got a place not too far from here where we can go,” she told him, excitement boiling in her stomach. Finally, their case was looking up and if all went well, they’d have Levi in custody in less than an hour. 

“Sounds good,” he replied. “Where is it?”

“It’s in the Hotel Raymond. Just go down this street and turn right onto King’s Boulevard,” she instructed him. He nodded.

“Listen, I’m sorry about how I acted earlier this week. I’m going through a tough breakup right now and I took everything out on you and that was really shitty of me,” he apologized. 

“Oh no, I’m sorry. That’s a horrible thing to go through,” she replied sincerely. 

“Yeah. It’s been stressful and I just need to get it out of my system,” he told her.

“And that’s what I’m here for. By the time we’re done you’ll feel twelve times better,” she said, grinning and dragging her fingertips over his thigh. He missed the turn for King’s Boulevard and grimaced.  “Shit. That turn always throws me off. Hold on, there’s a parking lot up here that I can turn around in,” he said. Alarm started to rise in Petra’s body. She had enough good sense to know something was up and she was on guard. 

“Or we could park on the street and just walk to the hotel,” she suggested. If she could just get him out of the car she could possibly take him on by herself. “It’s not too far from here.”

“Someone’s eager to get their cherry popped,” he smirked, pulling into a rundown parking lot. “Just give me a minute and we’ll be at your hotel.” The car stopped. Before Petra could do anything the car door flew open and one of Levi’s accomplices shoved a pungent rag in her face. She held her breath and tried to punch him, but Levi quickly grabbed her arms and restrained her. She squirmed and flailed desperately, trying to get free.  _God, how could I be so stupid?! I just let him trick me and now if I don’t get out of this I could die!_ She fought against the men but with her lungs screaming for air, she was finding it hard to fight back. Her lungs expanded almost violently, breathing in the disgusting chloroform on the rag the man was holding to her nose. Despite her efforts to stop breathing her body kept sucking in the tainted air and before she could get any control, her mind went black and she fell unconscious.

Petra didn’t know how much time had passed from the time Levi and his fellow gang member ambushed her to now as she was slowly coming to. Ropes painfully cut into her arms and legs; she was bound to a chair. Cotton rubbed against her tongue and she realized just how dire her situation was. The room she was in was fairly bare. A bed, a nightstand, and the chair she was currently tied to. Levi sat on the bed, going through her cell phone.

“Hey!” she blurted out, muffled by the gag. Levi looked up and she swore she could see the ghost of a sick, smug grin on his face.

“It’s about time you woke up. I was starting to think we killed you,” he said nonchalantly, standing up and sauntering over to her. He took the gag out of her mouth. “You’re pretty smart for a detective. Smart enough to give your contacts pseudonyms. But I’m not interested in fake people. What’s your name? Who’re you working for?” She remained silent, only giving him a deadly glare. “Staying silent, huh? If you want to drag this out, fine. I don’t mind keeping a girl like you hostage for a long time. I’m sure we’ll know each other very well by the time you go home.” 

  



End file.
